The Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards (MFRPS) establish a uniform foundation for the design and management of state programs responsible for the regulation of manufactured food facilities. The development and implementation of these program standards will assist federal and state programs to better direct their regulatory activities toward reducing foodborne illness hazards in food plants. With this project, the State of Georgia will enhance its ability to remove implicated food products from commerce when there is evidence that such products are adulterated or misbranded under the provisions of applicable state and federal laws. It will enable the Georgia Department of Agriculture to strive toward full conformance with MFRPS Standard 5 (food- related illness and outbreak response). If funded under this cooperative agreement application, Georgia will continue to strive toward full conformance with the MFRPS as we build capacity in a food safety program focused on public health, while working in collaboration with FDA and other stakeholders as part of an Integrated Food Safety System.